


An Unexpected Return and an Unwanted Guest

by Raniatlw (Flames101)



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames101/pseuds/Raniatlw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now revamped and edited. A dear friend returns to our explorers, bringing happiness to all. But, their visitor unexpectedly brings along a troublesome foe. COMPLETE! PLease R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Return and an Unwanted Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on ff.net on July 27, 2002

**A/N: Aug 21, 2012: Hey all! Decided to give this story an edit. The plot is still the same. I just decided to give it a makeover and update it to my current writing style and standards. Hope you still continue to enjoy! As always, let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Oh and I feel the need to quickly remind that this was my first ever story set in The Lost World universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost World.**

****

**~ An Unexpected Return and an Unwanted Guest ~**

* * *

"Dinner is ready, everyone!" Marguerite yelled. And yet no one answered, or even came running into the kitchen.

"So, you all want to be ungrateful. I slave in this kitchen for hours and no one wants to eat!" Marguerite whined as she walked around the tree house looking for the others.

"Calm down, Marguerite. I was just putting a few things away and was about to come right out," Veronica said.

"Fine, you're here, but where are Challenger, Finn and Roxton?" Marguerite asked more serenely.

"They went out, remember. And, oh look, that must be them coming up in the elevator," Veronica said, responding to the unmistakable squeaking of the elevator.

"Smells great!" Roxton exclaimed as he stepped off the elevator with Finn and Challenger following. "We got here just in time for dinner!"

"Yes, seems we did; I will be there shortly. I have to go put these new plant specimens in my lab, first. Finn, would you care to help me?" Challenger asked.

"Right behind you," Finn answered.

And they walked right out without saying anything about how good dinner smelled.

"What did I tell you? Ungrateful bunch you all are!" Marguerite walked back to the kitchen with Veronica and Roxton in tow.

* * *

 

After dinner, Veronica sat on the balcony bench. She stared out at the stars. She often did this when she felt alone. In her hand she held onto one of Malone's journals that he had left behind. It was full of Malone's thoughts and stories of their adventures, or so she supposed. Veronica did not dare read it; she knew that Malone's thoughts were private and she did not want to intrude, even though he was not around to object.

"Malone, I wish you were here," Veronica said out loud. "There are so many things I should have told you. Now, you probably think nothing can ever be between us, because of the day I stupidly told you that _romance never lasts._ What was I thinking? I was so determined to find my parents that I didn't want anything to stand in my way. Not even love. And now I know that my father's dead and my mother is in some place called Avalon. And now I feel so alone. Oh Ned, I need you so much."

Veronica's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "V, it's late you should get some sleep," Finn said from behind her.

"Yeah. You're right, Finn," Veronica replied. She stood up and reentered the tree house, leaving Finn to stand there alone.

"I hope Malone comes back soon; I would sure like to meet the guy that's trapped V's heart," Finn said to herself.

_That night_ ~ ~

It was about midnight when everyone seemed to be asleep. It was very warm that night and Roxton knew it. He woke up feeling very thirsty so he walked into the kitchen, poured a drink of water and drank it. Then he began to walk back to his room but took a detour and went to look in on Marguerite.

_She looks so peaceful, just like an angel. How am I ever going to make her accept my love?_ Roxton thought.

At the sound of the—once again—unmistakable squeaking of the elevator, he turned around in alarm. He quickly checked Finn's, Veronica's, and Challenger's rooms to see if perhaps it was one of them coming on up. But, no, they were all sleeping in their rooms.

_Who could that be?_ he wondered anxiously.

Quickly, he grabbed a rifle off of the gun rack and positioned himself in front of the elevator, gun aimed right at it.

"Whoever you are, I'm armed so don't try anything funny!" Roxton warned.

The elevator took it's time coming up. Finally, it was in sight, and Roxton could not believe who it was.

"Now, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" the person asked good-naturedly.

" _Malone?_ " Roxton stated in disbelief, momentarily frozen on spot. He walked over to the younger man a second later and gave him a big bear hug. "Welcome back, Neddy boy!"

They clapped each other on the back, laughing raucously. No one could possibly sleep through their greeting.

"What's with all the commotion?" Veronica asked sleepily as she walked into the room while holding a knife up in her hand. When everything finally came into focus she saw Ned standing there just staring at her, smiling. When she came to her senses she dropped the knife and ran straight for him, embracing him with such force that knocked the two down. Malone hugged her back just as fiercely. They just lay there, on the floor, for a minute, hugging while Roxton looked on with a smile on his face.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you alone to catch up. In the morning, Malone, you must tell us everything," Roxton told him.

"I will! Goodnight," Malone said.

Malone got off the floor first and then helped Veronica up, too.

"I missed you so much, Ned. I'm so glad you're back," Veronica said happily.

"I missed you all, too," Malone replied. "I thought about you every day."

They walked over to the balcony bench where Veronica had spent many lonely nights. But not tonight, tonight she was with Malone. She couldn't help but smile at this fact.

As they sat down, Veronica noticed the journal Malone had left behind. She handed it to him promptly and Malone proceeded to flip through the pages.

"I was wondering where this one got to," Malone said affectionately.

"I've been keeping it safe while you were gone. It sort of helped me remember all the times we've had together," Veronica said shyly. "Don't worry, I didn't read it."

"I know. I've always trusted you".

They sat there for a while without saying anything, just enjoying each other's company.

"Why'd you leave, Ned?" Veronica surprised him by asking. She wasn't around when he'd left. She'd asked the others for the reason why, but she had never been satisfied with their answers.

He looked at her thoughtfully and replied, "I realized I had to be on my own for a while. I needed to figure out who I was, what my purpose in life was. Everyone else knew… Roxton is the adventurer, Challenger, the scientist and I… well, I didn't have a clue. I'm a journalist, yeah, but that means I write about other people's thoughts, actions and lives. I wanted to be my own person."

"So, did you figure everything out? Do you have your answer?" Veronica asked.

He nodded his head. "I'm just… me," Malone simply replied.

Veronica just looked at him; she wasn't sure what that meant. But she was sure it meant something to him, so she didn't press him.

"Well," she started to add, "To me, you are a true friend. I know you'd do anything for the people you love. Because that is who you are, and I wouldn't change you for all the money in the world."

On impulse, Malone hugged Veronica. He felt truly happy. They pulled back from each other only to gaze into each other's eyes. As if entranced they inched closer and closer to each other until their lips were touching, sharing a sweet kiss.

A few moments later, they pulled back only to share a smile.

"There's so much I have to tell you. I found out what happened to my parents," Veronica said eagerly.

"Tell me everything," Malone encouraged.

Veronica began with how Mordren had murdered her father and went on to explain that she was the true Protector of the Plateau and how her mother was in a place called Avalon.

When she finished, Malone stated sadly, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to help you."

Veronica shook her head. "You had things to accomplish, I understand. Besides, I had the others by my side; Roxton, Marguerite, Challenger and Finn," Veronica replied.

"Finn? Is this Finn a _man_?" Malone said not succeeding in keeping the jealousy out of his voice.

"No, no," she chuckled. "Finn is a she. You'll meet her in the morning, it's late. I bet you had a long journey. You look like you can use some rest."

"I look that bad, huh?" he joked. "Same room?"

"You look fine, Ned," she reassured. "Of course, your room is right where you left it. Untouched since you left."

Slowly they stood up and headed to their separate bedrooms. They hovered in their respective doorways, before Veronica got up the nerve to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Ned!" Veronica said cheerfully.

"Goodnight, Veronica!" he replied.

* * *

 

In the morning, Marguerite was the first to rise. Lately, she'd been in the mood for cooking and today was no different. She decided to make breakfast for everyone.

She'd yet to realize that their gang of five was now a group of six, having not seen Malone yet. But she went about making a large enough morning feast to feed an army; fruits, cheese, bread and coffee to supplement the omelet she was going to make.

The smells of her cooking were enough to entice Challenger and Finn to wake up next.

"Good morning you two; come, sit and eat," Marguerite ordered rather cheerfully.

"Good morning to you, too! Thank you for the lovely breakfast," Challenger said.

"I'm starved," Finn said as she dug in to the fruit.

Marguerite sat down at the table with a cup of coffee in hand, savoring the domestic feeling she was having. "What's with those two, they should have been up by now?"

"Let them sleep, they need it," Finn observed.

"Fine, I won't wake them. Anyways, what's on the agenda today, Challenger?" Marguerite asked.

"I thought I'd take a day off from work," Challenger replied.

"Well, I think we could all use a day off," Finn added.

"What a wonderful idea. Let's have a picnic today. All of us!" Marguerite said ecstatically.

"Good morning, what are we all up to?" Roxton greeted as he joined them around the table.

They explained their conversation to Roxton and he also agreed that a picnic would be rather nice.

"What's with Veronica? She should have been awake long ago," Marguerite wondered out loud.

Roxton, realizing the reason why Veronica was still asleep, tried to explain what happened last night. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Last night..."

But he was suddenly cut off by the stares everyone was giving to the figure that just walked into the room.

" _Malone?_ " Marguerite whispered; with that she was out of her seat, quick as a lightning bolt, hugging Malone fiercely.

"Well, hello to you to, Marguerite," Malone said, please, as he hugged her back.

"You're back!" Challenger exclaimed, happily, taking his turn with a hug.

"So this is the famous Ned Malone everyone keeps telling me about," Finn said as she got up and walked up towards him. "I'm Finn, nice to finally meet you!" She stuck out her hand and Malone shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too," Malone replied.

_She seems vaguely familiar. Pretty, but not as pretty as Veronica. I wonder what her story is. Her clothes sure are interesting,_ Malone pondered in the moment, taking Finn in.

"Come, sit down and eat, Malone. Who knows what you've been living on for the past few months," Marguerite joked as she pulled him by the arm to the table.

"Thanks, Marguerite! I've been living all right. I stayed with some tribes here and there that I'd like to tell you about. But first, I want to know all about your adventures," Malone said.

So each of them took their turn telling of their adventures, from Veronica's return, to her departure, to the tale of how Finn came to be and of Veronica's parents.

At the mention of her parents, Veronica walked into the room. She looked very refreshed and happy. She had a big smile on her face.

"Morning, everyone! Isn't it a lovely day today? We should go out," Veronica exclaimed.

"Well, you're just in luck, we've decided on a picnic," Roxton played along. "Would you and Malone like to join us?"

"Of course we would," Veronica answered for both of them. She looked at Ned for his approval and he nodded his head, "But first, Ned, must tell us everything."

They all looked to Malone, expectantly. They wanted to hear a grand tale of adventure. They were very eager to hear how he spent the last few months.

"Well, the morning I left I didn't know where I was going. I decided to follow my instincts and they told me to go east. I was alone for weeks. I had the occasional run in with raptors and such but somehow I escaped them all. One day, I came across a large village. It seemed to be inhabited by a Native tribe. I decided to observe them from a distance and make sure they were friendly, but they caught me. I was taken to the chief. I tried my hardest to explain to them that I meant no harm. They didn't speak English but somehow my convincing worked and they let me stay with them," Malone explained.

"What was this tribe's name?" Veronica inquired.

"The Palapas," Malone replied.

"Funny, I've never heard of them," Veronica said, suspiciously.

"While I was there I began to learn the Palapan language. I soon found out that they've lived there for centuries," Malone explained.

Marguerite interrupted him and said, "Say something in that language and I'll see if I can understand it. All right?"

"All right. _Malone hiska baja sala_ ," Malone said.

Everyone turned and stared at Marguerite in anticipation. She suddenly laughed and burst out, "Malone is _so_ handsome."

"Oh, is he now?" Roxton asked jealously; Veronica shot Marguerite an annoyed glance. "So now we find out your true feelings."

"No, no, no, that's what he said. I was only translating. If you ask me someone is a bit egotistical," Marguerite stated, shooting Malone a raised eyebrow.

Malone blushed. 'I didn't think you would understand."

"Well, when it's true, it's true," Finn said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Finn!" Veronica yelled.

"What? I'm only telling the truth," their young friend replied.

"Thank you, Finn. I appreciate the compliment," Malone said, genuinely. "Now… let's get back to my story before I get me and Marguerite into more trouble… Anyways, we learned many things from each other. The Chief's daughter became a good friend of mine. Her name was Nicarta. After about a month it came time for me to leave. The Chief offered Nicarta to be my wife. He'd seen how close we had become but I explained to him that we were just friends. As I look back now, I can't help but wonder why she looked so sad the day I refused."

The gang, even Finn, rolled their eyes at Malone's cluelessness. The man was too cute and he didn't even know it.

"Isn't it obvious? She must have been in love with you," Challenger informed.

If anyone looked at Veronica at this point in the conversation they'd see how irritated she currently was.

"Maybe, but I wasn't in love with her," Malone assured.

Veronica's mood improved quite a bit at this claim.

"I continued my journey and found more tribes with whom I stayed with. One day, I found a man wondering in the jungle alone. He told me that the purpose of my life was right in front of my eyes. He said he was a Wiseman of a village nearby. I wasn't quite sure what he meant, but when my journey came to an end, I realized that I'm meant to stay here on the plateau."

"What about publishing your journals and gaining acknowledgement for your troubles when we find a way off?" Challenger asked.

"If we ever do find a way off this plateau I could send the journals off with one of you. I'd hope you'd see to publishing them for me," he stated, hopefully.

"Well, you're welcome here for as long as you wish," Veronica added. The two looked at each other, sharing a brief smile and knowing look. "All of you are, of course…"

"Well the story of your journey is all well and good but I think it's time to get this show on the road," Roxton commented good-naturedly, "Marguerite has the basket ready. And I know just the spot by the river."

"Sounds good to me," Finn said.

Everyone gathered their things and left the tree house. The spot Roxton had decided on was about an hour away. It was a beautiful place where there was a small waterfall, lush green plants, and beautiful flowers. Along the way Malone decided to have a conversation with Marguerite in Palapan.

_"So, how have you and Roxton been doing?"_ he asked slyly.

_"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Malone?"_ Marguerite answered, giving him a side-glance and a grin.

_"You know exactly what I am talking about Ms. Krux,"_ he replied. _"You know I won't tell a soul if you do decide to tell me."_

_"You won't tell Veronica?"_ Marguerite questioned, and then changed the subject quickly. _"Speaking of Veronica, is she your girlfriend yet?"_

_"Uh uh, I asked you first. I'll tell you if you tell me,"_ Malone said.

By now Roxton and Veronica were listening intently because they had caught their names. Finn and Challenger were way ahead having some sort of conversation about insects.

_"Well, we are much closer now than when you left,"_ she couldn't believe she was telling him this. But if felt good to confide in someone. _"In fact, he told me he loved me."_

_"Really? That's pretty great. Have you told him how you feel?"_ Malone wondered.

_"Yes, when we were trapped in a cave,"_ she answered. When Malone gave her a raised eyebrow she added, _"Long story, I'll tell you later… Now, enough about me, what about you and Veronica? I think it's pretty obvious how you feel."_

_"Well, you're right I do love her. I've loved her since the moment I first met her,"_ Malone confessed.

_"And when do you plan on telling her this?"_ she inquired dryly.

_"When she shows some interest in me other than in the friendly sort of way,"_ he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

_"No, no, no, Ned. You have to take the first step. Some women like it when a man is assertive. Who knows, maybe Veronica is one of them,"_ Marguerite argued.

_"Hmm… I may just take your advice,"_ he considered.

"Sorry to interrupt your little conversation but I believe we have company," Roxton said to the two. Finn and Challenger ran back towards them.

"How long have they been following us?" Malone inquired.

"Not they. Just one. And I think… since we left the tree house," Veronica replied.

"Show yourself!" Roxton demanded, "We know you're there. If you don't try to hurt us we won't hurt you. We just want to know why you've been following us."

They were all staring at the trees and bushes intently, waiting to see who was following them. Slowly, a leg appeared out of the bushes, soon followed by the rest of the person.

" _Nicarta?_ What are you doing here?" Malone asked, completely baffled.

Everyone stared from Malone to Nicarta and back again, waiting for an explanation.

"So, this is your girlfriend," Finn blurted out.

Malone looked sternly at Finn and replied, "This is not my girlfriend, but Nicarta is my very good _friend_ ," he emphasized. Ignoring Finn, he walked over to Nicarta. "What are you doing here, Nicarta? Is everything all right?"

"The village is in trouble; they sent me to find you. You must help us. I'm so glad I found you," Nicarta answered, throwing herself into his arms. Malone hesitated a moment but then hugged her back.

Veronica looked a bit disgusted at the woman's actions. Something about this girl made Veronica feel uneasy. She knew one thing for certain; she definitely did not trust her.

"Tell me everything that happened, Nicarta," Malone requested.

"Well, one day we were attacked by these lizard men—" Nicarta started before she was cut off by a chorus of, " _Tribune!_ "

"Yes, I remember your stories of him, Ned; he's as horrible as you described," Nicarta added, trembling.

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"It's a long story; we'll explain later, Finn. Please continue, Nicarta," Challenger said.

"As I was saying, lizard men attacked our village and at first we held them off but they keep attacking us and soon we will not be able to hold them off. I thought of your weapon, Ned, and thought that you could help us with it," Nicarta explained.

"I'll help you in any way I can," Malone offered.

"Me too," Roxton added.

"As will I," Challenger said.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Finn chimed in.

All of them looked to Marguerite and Veronica expecting them to also agree to help. But neither of them spoke up.

"Well?" Roxton asked both women.

Marguerite walked up to Nicarta and finally said, "Something about your story just doesn't add up."

"Yeah, I agree with Marguerite," Veronica added, "Tribune does not kill people for no reason."

"Yes, he would rather take them as slaves to further the construction of his empire," Marguerite said.

"He doesn't kill aimlessly. Unless your people were a threat, he has no reason to kill you. And from what Malone has told us, your people are supposedly very friendly," Veronica conjectured.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Nicarta said, confronting Veronica straight on; the shorter woman looked her right in the eye.

"Maybe I am," Veronica edged, moving closer to her, not backing down an inch. Fists were surely about to fly.

"Now, now girls, let's play nice," Roxton refereed. "Now, what direction is your camp in?"

Nicarta pointed in the same direction that they were headed already.

"Perfect. We'll keep going until we reach the river and then we'll take a short rest. We should make good time if we keep going till nightfall. Then we'll make camp for the night," Roxton ordered.

He looked around for any objections, but no one spoke up. So, they continued walking.

_Now that I have Ned with me I'll have to get rid of the rest of them. Starting with those two meddling women,_ Nicarta thought sinisterly.

As they walked on, Veronica noticed in disgust that Nicarta clung to Malone's side. She really couldn't believe her friends; did they actually believe the woman's lies?

_That's men for you,_ she thought bitterly. _Always chasing the pretty face... And poor Finn thinks whatever Challenger does is always right._ _Looks like Marguerite and I are the only ones with some common sense._

Finn noticed her best friend's current sight line and grimace. "Don't worry V; he's totally in love with you."

Veronica nodded her acknowledgement of Finn's comment, but chose not to reply.

Thirty minutes later they had finally made it to the picnic spot and began to set up to eat. Roxton and Marguerite broke away from the group, deciding to wash up by the river.

The couple had to bend over to reach the water so they wouldn't fall into the raging river. They began to wash themselves when Marguerite splashed Roxton with water; he splashed her back and they began a full- fledged water fight. It was always inevitable when the two were near water. They were very careful as to not push one another into the water. They only stopped when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning around, they came face to face with Nicarta, just standing there, staring at them. She had a grim look on her face.

"Hello Nicarta, what can we do for you?" Roxton asked, politely.

She didn't answer; she took a step closer to the two who were kneeling very close to each other and the river edge. Nicarta suddenly reached out and gave the pair of them a shove. Caught totally off guard, the couple slipped right into the water. Somehow they managed to grasp onto each other as the water swept them away. Each of them began calling for help.

Nicarta quickly made it look like they had slipped in. And then she ran for the others.

"Ned, come quick, your friends have fallen into the river!" she yelled as soon as they came into sight. "I went to call them to eat. I must have startled Marguerite because she fell in. Roxton tried to grab her but he fell in after her. I couldn't reach them in time."

Challenger, Malone, Veronica, and Finn had gathered to hear this tall tale. All believed her except Veronica. And Veronica voiced this doubt.

"Roxton is a hunter, he would have heard you coming and he would have grabbed on to Marguerite before she became surprised."

"They seemed to be in the middle of a water fight. He may have been a bit preoccupied," Nicarta shot back.

"Ladies, right now we have to travel downstream to try to rescue them," Challenger reasoned.

"Yeah! V, let's get our things together so we can leave right away, ok!" Finn urged Veronica.

"Fine," Veronica said grimly, not taking her eyes off of Nicarta.

* * *

 

Marguerite and Roxton were hanging on to a log that they managed to hit when they were traveling down the river. The log was about 5 feet away from the riverbank.

"I'm going to try to swim for the riverbank," Roxton told Marguerite.

She strained to hear him over the sound of the raging river. "No, John, it's suicide. The river will just sweep you up ahead more and who knows what you'd be in for."

"I have to try. It's our only chance. I'm a strong swimmer. And who knows, I might just make it," he assured.

He began to swim toward the bank. A couple of times it seemed like the river had caught him. But with much effort he made it all the way. He began to climb up the side of the riverbank.

Then, he proceeded to find something that he could extend to Marguerite. He finally found a thick branch that was just long enough. He reached it out to Marguerite. She grabbed on to it and Roxton began to pull her in. When she got out of the water she couldn't do much more than sprawl on her back. Roxton joined her. Both were exhausted from the ordeal, trying to catch their breaths.

To break the silence Marguerite said, "That evil, little bitch. She is going to pay!"

"I agree. I bet she's trying to get rid of all of us so she can be alone with Ned," Roxton clued in.

"Well she'll have to deal with Veronica first!" Marguerite exclaimed.

"Shall we wait here until they make it to us or should we head back towards them?" Roxton questioned.

"We have to warn them about her; let's keep moving," Marguerite answered.

* * *

After packing all of their belongings, they began to move downstream. They stayed close to the river, always keeping it insight, so as to see if Marguerite and Roxton were in it or around it. Veronica walked in front, leading the way. Finn was close behind her. Malone walked behind Finn, with Challenger and Nicarta bringing up the rear.

_Now's my chance to get rid of another one of those pests,_ Nicarta thought as she glared at Challenger.

She quietly picked up a rock that lay along the river edge. It was about the size of her fist. They were all walking really close to the edge of the river now. She watched tentatively as Challenger took each step. When he was right about to put his foot down she rolled the rock under his foot. Challenger's next step fell awkwardly on top of that rock, causing him to lose his foothold and to fall straight into the rushing water.

On cue, Nicarta screamed as he fell into the water. The others all turned around when they heard the splash. Finn quickly ran over to try to save Challenger but she was too late. He was already headed down stream, too quickly for any of them to catch up to him.

Veronica ran over to Nicarta, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "What the hell did you do to him?" Veronica screamed.

"I- I- didn't do anything," Nicarta stuttered, "He lost his footing and fell in."

"Liar!" Veronica screamed. She proceeded to shake her even more violently and was just about to punch her when Ned and Finn grabbed each of her arms and pulled her away.

"This is not helping, Veronica," Ned scolded. "We need to keep moving. We only have a few hours of light left and we can't waste them by beating on each other."

"She's evil, Malone. First Roxton and Marguerite and now Challenger. If you can't see anything wrong with that, then fine, I don't care anymore. I'm going to find my friends alone. Just watch your back, Ned, you might be next," Veronica yelled angrily. "Come on, Finn, let's keep moving."

Finn looked at Malone and shook her head, shrugging.

_You're wrong, Veronica, you're next on my list,_ Nicarta pondered evilly.

* * *

 

Roxton and Marguerite were also traveling very close to the river. Marguerite was talking about how she was going to get back at that evil little witch, Nicarta. She was just about to tell Roxton about which means of torture she planned on using when Roxton shushed her.

"What is it? Raptors? Cannibals?" Marguerite asked.

"It sounds like someone yelling," Roxton replied. The yelling became louder and louder until they saw who was making the noise.

"Marguerite, look!" Roxton yelled as he pointed to a bobbing figure in the river.

"Challenger! We've got to help him. He's coming this way and fast!" Marguerite shouted back.

"Quick! Hand me the rope that's in my pack," Roxton told Marguerite. She pulled it out, swiftly passing it to him. He tied one end of the rope to himself and gave the other end to Marguerite to tie to the nearest tree. Roxton began to wade into the river. He swam towards Challenger and grabbed him. The man was now unconscious. Roxton grunted with the effort of swimming back to the shore with Challenger in tow. Once close enough, Marguerite rushed to their side and began to help them in.

"Oh thank God, you made it," Marguerite said, voice breathless.

"Not quite, he's barely breathing, Marguerite," Roxton replied, panting for his own breath as he pressed fingers to Challenger's neck.

Marguerite pushed Roxton aside and began to give CPR to Challenger. After several attempts, Challenger began to cough up water and he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" Challenger questioned.

"You're safe," Roxton stated gently.

Their friend blinked several times, realization coming to his face a moment later. "Roxton, Marguerite, you're safe. Thank goodness."

"Yes, no thanks to that evil witch, Nicarta," Marguerite said.

"What do you mean?" Challenger asked, dumbly.

They relayed to the scientist what really had happened to them. In turn, Challenger told him his own story. In the end all parties were coming close to the conclusion that Nicarta was bad news.

"I don't believe that it's just a coincidence," Roxton said, carefully. "I believe she's trying to get rid of us all so she can have Ned all to herself."

"If that's true, than Veronica and Finn are in trouble," Challenger replied, grimly.

"It will be nightfall soon we better make camp. We can't travel in the dark," Marguerite suggested. "Let's hope Veronica and Finn can take care of themselves through the night…"

* * *

Veronica, Finn, Malone and Nicarta were also camped for the night. They set up four tents, one for each of them. Finn and Veronica were sitting near the fire talking; Nicarta was sleeping and Malone was sitting off by himself still thinking of what Veronica had said.

_I thought I knew Nicarta. But I'm not so sure anymore. I've known Veronica for over three years and she's never been wrong about these things… How can I not believe her now?_ Ned thought, utterly conflicted.

Malone let out a sigh; he realized he needed to talk with her. They had some things to discuss and figure out. So he abandoned his solitary position and walked over towards Veronica and Finn.

Finn and Veronica were talking so they did not hear him approach. He cleared his throat rather loudly. They both turned around and looked at him. Veronica stared at him saying nothing.

Finn abruptly jumped up. "Well, I better get to bed. Got to be up early tomorrow! Night!"

Startled by her friend's abruptness, Veronica stuttered out, "Goo—Good night."

"Night, Finn," Malone said, giving her a thankful nod. She winked at him in return.

"Can we talk, Veronica?" Malone asked slowly.

"I guess so," Veronica answered hesitantly. She was still giving him a bit of a cold shoulder.

"I was thinking about what you said to me… before, about Nicarta. You've never been wrong about a person. Your instincts have always been right. I know I should trust your judgment. It's just hard to believe that Nicarta can do these things. I lived with her and her family for a month. I never saw anything that would point to what you say," he explained.

"I understand, Ned," Veronica said; she put her hand over his comfortingly. "I'm sorry for being so harsh. It's just… I'm not going to stand around and do nothing when my friends might be in danger. I can't lose you guys. It would be like losing my parents all over again."

"You won't ever lose me," Malone assured adamantly, hugging her close to him.

When they released each other, Veronica looked at Ned and said, "About Nicarta… I know she didn't seem wrong to you, but… you know that she's in love with you, right? Love can sometimes do strange things to a person. And you turned her down, Ned. That's even worse. She may now feel that we are a threat to you two getting together. Maybe you've got to make it clear that you two will never be together."

"You're right. I'll tell her as soon as possible," Ned said, sadly. "You always know the right things to say. I'm so glad I'm back with you and everyone else. I missed you so much. I missed your beauty, your voice, your advice, your assertiveness, your kindness, your love for everything around you."

"Ned, I… Thank you," Veronica said, struggling for the right words.

"No, I have to thank you for being in my life," Ned said, urgently.

His urgency was followed by the need to kiss her. He leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He couldn't get enough of her and vice versa. They just kept on kissing. They hungered for each other for so long. This was the end of little kisses on the cheek or lips. They weren't going to let anything stand in their way anymore.

They broke away from each other for a moment. Their foreheads were still touching each other's and they opened their eyes to smile at one another.

"Veronica," Malone whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"I love you," he said.

She couldn't contain her happiness so she kissed him again. It was briefer, though, because she still had something to say.

When they parted Veronica replied, "I love you too, Ned Malone, with all my heart."

All of the sudden they heard a loud scream. Little did they know that someone was watching them close by.

"What was that?" Veronica yelled as she got up quickly to investigate.

"It sounded like Nicarta," Malone replied fearfully.

Finn was awakened by the scream. She ran out of her tent and yelled over to the two, "What's going on?"

"Not sure yet!" Malone yelled back.

They found Nicarta sitting nearby, in the bushes. She looked as if she had been crying. Ned ran over to her. "What happened?"

To cover up the truth she quickly made up a lie. "I— I came out for a walk and thought I saw something in the trees. I'm very sorry to have startled you."

"I'm sure," was all Veronica said, eyes narrowed at the woman.

"Maybe we should take a look around," Malone said carefully to Veronica. "Just in case."

"Fine," Veronica replied, her voice steely.

"I'll stay here with Nicarta," Finn added.

They left in search of the 'something' in the trees.

"Thank you, Finn. You are very kind. Unlike your friend," Nicarta said.

"V, will come around. You should have seen the welcome I got from her. Just give her some time," Finn reassured.

"I'll try," she accepted.

_Soon they will all be gone and Ned will be mine, alone!_ Nicarta thought, vengefully.

Ned and Veronica returned about ten minutes later.

"No sign of anything. It was just your imagination, Nic," Malone told her gently. "Now, try to get some sleep, all right."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything…"

Nicarta nodded her head, the spitting image of contriteness. She along with Finn entered their respective tents a moment later. Malone and Veronica stayed for a minute longer.

"I'm sorry we were interrupted," Malone said, letting out a sigh.

"I meant what I said," Veronica responded, sincerely.

"Me too."

"But… why don't we talk more about it when this mess is cleared up," she suggested.

"Good idea," Malone agreed.

They both said goodnight and gave each other a quick kiss. Malone was the first to take watch. He watched Veronica disappear into her tent.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile ~ ~_

Marguerite, Roxton, and Challenger had just finished setting up camp. They'd found some food and eaten it. And soon Challenger was fast asleep.

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed," Roxton asked Marguerite.

"I'm a big girl. I think I know when it's my bedtime, thanks. Besides, don't you want company," Marguerite replied, unsurely.

"Company would be nice, but knowing you, you would probably distract me and the next thing you know, we'll be inside the belly of a T-Rex," Roxton teased.

Marguerite laughed. She knew he would never let that happen. He would always protect her.

"You know we haven't really talked since that day in the cave," Marguerite encouraged.

"Yes, I know. We've been a bit busy," Roxton said referring to the events that had occurred since then.

"So, when this mess is all solved maybe we could sit, drink coffee, and talk," Marguerite suggested.

"I'd like that," Roxton replied, giving her a smile.

"Ok, well goodnight then," Marguerite said, feeling a little disappointed that Roxton didn't want to talk to her about them at that moment.

"Goodnight," Roxton replied.

Marguerite began to walk toward her tent when Roxton called out, "And oh, Marguerite," he paused as she turned to face him, "I love you."

Marguerite smiled, turned back around and started to walk back. As she was about to get into her tent she called back, "I love you too, Roxton."

* * *

 

The next morning everyone woke up feeling refreshed. Veronica, Malone and Finn were eager to continue their search for the others. So they all ate breakfast and were on their way.

* * *

 

Marguerite, Roxton, and Challenger had also woken up and were feeling quite well, until Roxton noticed something.

"There's somebody watching us," Roxton whispered to the others.

"What?" Marguerite asked.

"I can't tell for sure… but there are many of them," Roxton replied shrewdly

Challenger went for his rifle, but as he did ten or so men came out from behind the bushes. They did not seem to be ready for attack.

One of them spoke up and said something in a language none of them could understand except for Marguerite. Challenger and Roxton turned to Marguerite.

"It's Palapan," Marguerite concluded.

"The same language Nicarta speaks?" Roxton inquired.

Marguerite nodded, "They say they mean us no harm but are looking for a woman."

"Must be Nicarta," Challenger deduced

At the mention of Nicarta the leader of the group inquired about her. They described what she looked like and Marguerite confirmed that she knew where she was and that she was with Malone and two others.

Marguerite told the man whose name was Jacart all of what Nicarta did to them.

Jacart explained to her that after Malone had left, a disease infected Nicarta and she had gone mad. All she could think of was Malone and how she wanted him all to herself. The last thing he said was that she would stop at nothing to get him. Marguerite conveyed this all to Challenger and Roxton.

"Well, I think we have proof of her not stopping at anything," Challenger stated humorlessly. "We better get moving then."

Marguerite told Jacart and his men to follow them and off they went.

* * *

 

Malone and the others were already well on their way. They had been walking for over an hour. They were very tired, so Malone decided that they should all stop for a rest. Finn was feeling restless so she was walking around the perimeter. When all of the sudden she called out, "They're back!"

Everyone ran to where she was standing and peered over to where she was looking. And sure enough there they were, Roxton, Marguerite and Challenger. Followed by some rather serious looking men. They weren't too far off maybe about 15 meters. They waved to them and they waved back.

As soon as Nicarta saw Jacart and his men she screamed, "NO! They're not taking me back. I won't let that bitch get my Ned!"

Everyone was so surprised at her little outburst that they didn't have time to react as she grabbed a knife and ran over to hold it to Veronica's throat. By this time, everyone had run up to the scene.

Jacart saw what was happening and began to reason with Nicarta in Palapan. But this seemed to make her angrier. Roxton noticed this and quickly told Marguerite to shut him up.

Roxton began to talk to her, "Please, Nicarta, put the knife down. No one wants to hurt you. I promise we will give you Ned and we will all leave. And you will never see us again." It seemed to be going very well. She seemed to be calming down until Roxton said, "Yes, me, Marguerite, Challenger, Finn and Veronica."

At the mention of Veronica's name Nicarta began to get angrier and she screamed, "First I'll kill her, then I'll kill you all!" And with that she began to bring down the knife to Veronica's throat.

Veronica was terrified and she screamed.

Malone yelled, "Nic, no. You can't do this." At the sound of Malone's voice she calmed down again.

"You know this isn't right. She is an innocent person and you are not a murderer," Ned insisted. "Just let her go, please!"

"But she is a threat to us, Ned. Don't you see, she doesn't want us together. She wants us apart. And she wants you all to herself." While this little exchange was going on, Jacart had snuck behind Nicarta, ever so quietly and was ready to pounce on her if she made one false move.

"So you see, Ned, the only way for us to be together is if she dies." And with that she began to move the knife towards Veronica's throat once again.

Just as she was about to slit her throat both Veronica and Ned screamed, "Noooo!" And all of the sudden Jacart knew that there was no saving Nicarta. So he threw his knife at her back. Nicarta dropped to the ground and yelled something in Palapan.

Malone ran over to Veronica and they embraced each other.

"I am so sorry, Veronica. This is all my fault," Ned told her.

"No, no this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that this would have happened," she assured.

Then, Malone walked over to an injured Nicarta and kneeled down next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Ned. I can't believe what a fool I've been," Nicarta said finally coming to her senses. Apparently near death experiences were also a cure to her sickness. "I will never bother you again. I only hope that with time you will forgive me."

And with that Jacart's men carried her away towards their village. Jacart himself stayed behind to tell Marguerite of what they were going to do. Then he left after his men.

"So what did he say," Roxton asked Marguerite.

"He said that they will take her back to their village and administer the cure anyways as a precaution. And they will let her return to her normal life," Marguerite relayed.

"That's it. They'll let her do whatever she wants after all she has done to us," Finn said disbelievingly.

"Well, technically she was sick," Challenger explained to her.

"Whatever," was Finn's reply.

"Well, are you all ready to go home?" Roxton asked the group.

"I am!" Marguerite exclaimed.

They all walked back together to the tree house.

* * *

 

"Our family is together again and everything is back to normal," Roxton announced to Marguerite.

They were both sitting outside the tree house. They had gone up, made coffee and then had come back down.

"Roxton, nothing is ever normal on this plateau," Marguerite replied wryly.

"Yes, I know. This place is a magnet for the strange," Roxton agreed. "But enough of that, let's talk about us."

"Us, what us?" Marguerite teased.

"Don't play games with me, you know I'll lose," Roxton replied playfully.

Marguerite laughed and said, "Just kidding. All right, I know you love me and I accept that. And I love you so much. But I want you to know everything about my past. If we're going to be together then we should have no secrets."

"Marguerite, I love you and your past is not going to change that. You should know that by now," Roxton replied.

"I know, I know. But we must have no secrets," Marguerite countered.

"Ok. But I have to tell you everything as well. Agreed?" he asked.

"Agreed!" Marguerite said.

So they each took turns sharing while sitting under the tree that was their home, their arms around each other.

* * *

 

_Back at the tree house_ ~ ~

Marguerite and Roxton were still outside. Finn and Challenger had gone to bed and Ned and Veronica were still up. They were sitting at the old balcony in silence.

Malone was first to break the silence. "Well, this has been an eventful couple of days."

"Yeah. I'll think twice about having a picnic next time. Who knew a picnic could be so dangerous and exciting," Veronica joked.

They both laughed.

"So I believe we had something important to talk about," Ned said slowly.

"Yes, we did," she said.

"I love you and I will never ever leave you," Ned began, getting to the point.

"I love you so much and I will follow you wherever you will go," she replied just as ardently.

They hugged each other.

"Well, now that we have discussed it what do you want to do now," Malone asked.

She didn't say anything at all. All she did was lean in and kiss him.

* * *

**The End~ ~**


End file.
